Vanilla
by camteaa
Summary: IM BACK! CHAPTER FIVE IS NOW UP! Hilary in a towel, door confusion, Tala....mix them together and you get this...
1. Chapter 1

SweetStealer: Wow, my first TalaxHilary...I'm so one-shot... REVIEW!

Chapter 1

Ah, silence...sweet silence. Hilary stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. The insence twisted around her body and the smell of vanilla hung heavy in the air.

"Ahh." Hilary whispered to herself and breathed a sigh of relief.

She poked her head out of the bathroom and made sure none of the boys were around. Mr. Dickinson had been kind enough to pay for the Bladebreakers and several other teams to stay at a 5-star hotel for a beyblade convention. All teams would be there... This meant the PPA All Stars, White Tiger X, and The Blitzkrieg Boys...this meant Tala...

Oooh, Tala, how that named made Hilary blush pink. He was handsome, quiet, mysterious. He was very much like Kai, Hilary decided. But Kai had something to him, something different. Hilary had won Kai's respect easily. And Kai's respect was not easily won by girls, or by anyone for that matter. But Tala was another story. He was colder, harder to coax out of his shell. But Tala, oh Tala, he was special to Hilary, this cold hearted Blitzkrieg boy.

Hilary quietly snuck out of the steamy bathroom. The cold air was blasted onto her skin and she shivered. When she saw that no one was around, she looked around happily. 'I have the place ot myself!' She then realized how risky this was. If anyone saw her in a towel...

So Hilary ran down the empty corridor and out of door confusion, opened one, shut her eyes, and closed it behind her. She gasped for breath and opened her eyes. OH no...

There on a bed, fast asleep was Tala. His ice blue eyes were shut and his mind was in dreams. Self-conciously, Hilary wrapped the towel around her tighter. She backed up to the door, still staring at the boy. She felt around for the handle. When she found it, she began to breathe again. She let out a long sigh.

Tala's eyes opened at the sound. Hilary gave a small cry and twisted the door handle. She turned around and found the handle wouldn't budge. 'OH SHIT!' she thought.

"Hilary? What the hell are you doing in my room!" Tala's voice floated across the room.

His sharp blue eyes went wide and a violent blush rose into both of their cheeks. He quickly turned his head and said in a softer voice,

"What are you doing here?"

Hilary pulled the towel even higher. She was furiously blushing and she stammered,

"I opened the wrong door. I thought this was my room. I'm-I'm sorry." she looked away.

"Well, uh, the door is locked from the outside. I found that out this morning." Tala muttered.

"You mean, I'm trapped here. Until the others come back!" Hilary cried.

Tala nodded. Then he turned, forgetting that she was only in a towel. He blushed harder again and this time, saw all of her curves. The towel slipped dangerously low and Hilary began to get frantic.

"I'm so sorry! All want is to get to my room! Maybe I can jump out the window." she clutched the towel and ran to a window.

Tala got out of bed and grapped her around the waist before she opened the window. This added another embarassment because the towel was wet and Tala could feel Hilary's skin.

"You don't want to add any more embarassment." he whispered in her ear.

She smelled deliciously of vanilla. He licked her neck. Hilary froze. Tala felt her become stiff in his arms and he whispered,

"Relax."

Tala began to give small bites here and there on Hilary's neck. She quietly moaned and to Tala's pleasure, realxed against his chest. He let his hand run up her bare thigh and he felt the towel slip, lower and lower...

"Tala..."Hilary gasped.

His arms, strong and muscular, wrapped themselves around her waist. He pulled her closer to him and flipped her so he was looking a her face. Hilary saw his mouth curve into a smirk. Then, Tala kissed her. It was soft and innocent at first, but then it began to get harder, rougher. Tala pulled her away from the window and corned her. Hilary wound her hands though his fiery red hair and wrapped one leg around Tala's. Tala could feel her melt into him. Her body pressed up against his...it was warm.

Hilary was quickly pushed onto the bed. THe towel was still around her. This didn't really matter to Tala who just pursued his heated action. He ran his tongue over Hilary's lower lip and her mouth opened. He caressed her and made her want more. Yes, she wanted more...so much more...Tala felt Hilary bite his lower lip. He smirked and bit her. He then licked her chin and neck, as if trying to taste the vanilla he smelled on her.

Both of them were so inot each other that they forgot abotu the door. It opened slowly and in charged Kai, Bryan and Spencer...Kai took one look and his jaw dropped. Now Kai, Bryan and Spencer weren't ones to usually let emotions overwhelm them but in this case...

Tala and Hilary looked up. Hilary slid from under Tala's body, pulled the towel up higher and made a dash for the closet. When the closet door closed, well Kai just stared...

"We're in trouble aren't we...?" Tala said smirking.

Hilary was pulled out of the closet and a shirt was thrown at her.

"Put it on." Kai ordered.

"I'll be going..." Hilary said, trying to sneak out.

"YOU'RE STAYING HERE AND PUT THE GODAMMN SHIRT ON!" Kai yelled.

Hilary looked worried and went back into the closet and put on the extra-extra large shirt. She came out and sat next to Tala...

"God Tala you don't just go up to our girl and start shagging her!" Kai shouted.

Hilary began to interrupt but Kai silenced her with one glare.

"And you! I tohught you had more sense..." Kai sighed.

"Oh Kai, older brother...you treat me like a kid..but you know what? It's alright and Tala didn't do anything to me." Hilary said in a soothing voice.

She got up and walked out. Tala smirked and lay flat on his bed and Kai sighed and walked out. Bryan adn Spencer began to snicker and walked out too. The room smelled like vanilla.


	2. Chapter 2

SweetStealer: BACK FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER...by popular review!

Thanks for the review guys!

Chapter 2

Tala was in trouble. Tala was BIG trouble. Tala was in SERIOUS trouble. Tala wasn't happy about that.

"THIS IS WORSE THEN THE TIME IAN LIT THE HOUSE ON FIRE! THIS IS WORSE THEN THE TIME TYSON BLEW UP THE KITCHEN! THIS IS WORSE THEN THE TIME MAX GOT ON A SUGAR HIGH! THIS IS WORSE-"

"Are you done yet?" Tala yawned.

Kai quit failing his arms about and looked at Tala. Kai was seriously pissed off. Bryan and Spencer could see that. They were still laughing about the whole Tala hilary situation, but had enough sense to keep their mouths shut.

"Could you try to take this a little more seriously!"

"Take what more seriously?"

Kai was about to say something but began to mutter rapidly in Russian instead. Tala smirked. After a moment of silence Tala asked quietly,

"Are you jealous?"

Kai turned around. There was a hint of anger in his eyes.

"ME! JEALOUS! HILARY'S LIKE A LITTLE SISTER FOR GOD SAKE! SO NO, I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Kai hissed angerily.

Tala smirked. Bryan looked at Spencer. They weren't quite sure about that last statement...

They watched their leader as he sighed and slumped down into a chair. Suddenly, Kai smirked.

"What am I going to do with you Tala?" he laughed. VERY rare

Tala looked a little surprised but laughed with the capitan.

---

Hilary lay on her bed. Feelings of confusion and...something...were whirling all around her. She sighed.

"Hilary?" a voice broke thorugh her thoughts.

Mariah had opened her door.

"Hey!" Hilary sat up and plastered a fake smiled to her face.

But of course, Mariah was smarter then that. She instantly became worried.

"K. What's wrong Hil?" she asked, walking over to Hilary's bed.

hilary sighed and rolled over. Mariah knit her brow and said,

"School?"

Hilary shook her head.

"Are you sick?"

"Mmmn."

There was a silence.

"Is it a guy?"

Hilary didn't respond.

'I knew it!' Mariah thought.

"Who is it?" Mariah pressed.

Silence.

"Is it Tyson?"

Hilary shook her head.

"Is it..Kai?"

Hilary shook her head again.

"Is it a Blitzkrieg Boy is it?"

Silence...

"It's not...Tala is it?" Mariah asked tentavily.

No head shake. Mariah turned pale. OH GOD! ANYONE BUT TALA! WHY WHY WHY? Mariah mentally screamed.

"I don't know about him..." Hilary spoke at last.

Mariah looked at her friend sympathetically.

"He's sweet and mysterious and mischevious but-"

"But...?"

Hilary sighed.

"He's too much for me to handle..." Hilary thought outloud.

The feelings of Tala's arms around her waist and the kisses he laid on her neck flooded into Hilary's memory. She shook her head and said,

"No. I can't. I can't love him." she said quietly.

Mariah looked at her friend with surprise.

"What?" she asked.

"I realize now that I can't love him." Hilary spoke in a wavering voice.

"But-why?" Mariah asked.

Hilary flipped over and turned to face her friend.

"He's Tala and...I don't know. I think he'll only love me for a day and then dump me..." Hilary trailed off. _Just like Tyson did._

Mariah finally understood. Tyson and Hilary had been the hottest thing in beyblading news for about a year until Tyson decided to suddenly dump her...**on public television**...OUCH.

No wonder Hilary was afraid of getting into another relationship.

----

Sweets: HAHAHAHAHAHA...yup...ill be doing this one in addition to my rockstar one...cool huh?

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

SweetStealer: Wow..it's been a while since I've updated Vanilla...thanks for all the reviews and constructive critisim. Everything should be revealed in this or the next chapter. So have fun with it!

* * *

Chapter 3

Cold. Hilary lay awake in her bed and felt cold. She shivered slightly and wished she had extra wool bankets. She sighed and rolled over onto her back and watched the damn ceiling fan turn for the hundreth time.

"Tala." she murmured.

After Mariah had left, Hilary fallen into a fitful sleep and dreamed about the day Tyson had humiliated her in front of the whole world. When she woke up from the awful nightmare, she found Emily and Marium and shaking her awake. Apparently, she had been crying hard enough and loud enough for the girls in the other rooms to hear her.

Now, all that Hilary had was the dark and silence to comfort her. Silence. Sweet silence...

Weren't those the words she had thought before she had faced Tala...?

_'Tala...' _ she thought, blushing.

Hilary had thougth about him wretchedly and often. She figited when she thought and blushed when his name came up. The incidents from before kept on flashing back to her. The kisses, the whispers, the doors, the passion...was it..fading? Was she just a few moments stand? What did Tala mean to her? Would she fall in love with him?

"I can't and I won't." she whispered to the listening darkness.

"I won't love him. I will not be hurt again."

Slowly and painfully, Hilary recalled her dream and memory where her love life changed forever.

**:flashback:**

The roar of the crowd was overwhelming. Hilary looked up happily and proudly at her boyfriend: Tyson Granger, winner of yet another trophy. They were at the International Tournaments in Japan and all of the teams were there.

The Blitzkrieg Boys in one corner, the White Tiger X in another, PPB All Stars were cheering from a sideline, and the Bladebreakers on the victory stand. Other teams, like Barthez Batallion, F Dynasty, and the Saint Shields were sitting from the sidelines. and Jazzman was replaying the last battle between Tyson and Kai and the battle tatics they had used during the match.

"And now, our champion would like to say a few words."

Hilary was not up on the stands, but down on the ground standing next to Kai. He didn't look hurt, only mildly frustrated.

'The only thing that's hurt is his pride.' Hilary thought, glancing at her Russian friend. Tala caught her staring at Kai and smirked. Hilary quickly turned away, blushing.

"I would like to thank all of my friends,my grandfather, my older brother, my best friends Kenny and Daichi. I would also like to take the chance to thank all of my endorsers and supporters and fans! I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Tyson was yelling to the cheering crowd.

Hilary thought she would get a special mention of thanks, but it never came. Instead, something much worse came out.

"Tyson, aren't you gonna thank your home girl? Your love of your life?" Jazzman asked curiously.

Tyson didn't even look and Hilary. Not once. All he said was,

"Who? OH! You mean that hag over there? She's not my girlfriend! I have much better taste then that! I mean, look at her! She isn't even pretty!"

Pictures of Hilary came up on the television screen and it showed different views of Hilary, none of them nice, and all were embarrassing to the highest degree.

There was one of her asleep, one yelling, one crying, and finally, one of her naked except for a towel. They were replayed over and over and over..like a broken record or something.

Hilary turned pale. Kai and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys had enough sense to see what was coming up next. ALL cameras turned to a shocked, pale, heartbroken Hilary. The Russian team surrounded her and Tala picked her up and they all ran for it. The questions that followed clawed at Hilary's heart.

_'Were you and Tyson really together, or was this all an act?'_

_'Were those pictures real?'_

_'How do you feel about the team now, Miss Tatibana?'_

_'Miss Tatibana!'_

_'Over here Hilary!' _

_'No here!'_

Tala and Kai and enough sense to hide while Spencer, Bryan and Ian fended off the reporters.

Tala set Hilary down on a bench while he and Kai conversed in Russian. They stopped talking when Hilary gave a strangled sob and collapsed, crying hysterically in Tala's arms. Kai watched her sympathetically and Tala felt burning anger for Tyson. Hilary cried and cried until she didn't have on sob left in her.

She finally fell into a light sleep on Kai's shoulder. After an hour of talking, raised voices and Russian curses, Mariah appeared with Emily, Mariam, Julia, and Mathilda. They all wore different expressions. Mariah was concerend and angry, Emily looked like she was going to hit someone, Mariam looked sympathetic and distressed, Julia looked pale and shocked and Mathilda looked quiet and surprised.

"Hey." Kai said as the girls walked up.

"Hil, your friends." Tala said, shaking the sleeping giril.

Hilary woke with a start and saw her friends. She got up, swayed as if she was drunk or hungover and collapsed into her group of friends, face first. Thankfully, Mariam and Mariah caught her and supported her on their shoulders.

"Thank you for taking care of her." Julia said quietly.

"That was a low and terrible thing Tyson did." Mathilda whispered.

"Not to mention humiliating for Hils." Emily added.

The boys nodded and saw Spencer, Ian and Bryan coming back.

"Hey." Bryan called.

Kai and Tala saw that their friends had been nearly torn apart by the excited news reporters. Ian was missing his coat, Bryan had a sleeve torn completely off his jacket and Spencer had a bruise forming above his right eye.

"Were they that voilent!" Emily asked as she eyed Spencer's bruise.

"Yes." came the monotone response.

Julia saw that Mariah and Mariam were waiting for them.

"We should go." she said. Mathilda and Emily nodded and helped carry Hilary back to their hotel.

The Blitzkrieg Boys watched them leave and Spencer whispered,

"How was she?"

"Completely destroyed and devestated." Tala muttered.

"We should teach Tyson a lesson. Even is he is world champ." Ian said.

"Being world champ doesn't mean you can step over someone's feelings. Especially Hilary's..." Bryan trailed off.

"HEY! KAI!"

The BLitzkrieg Boys looked up and saw Rei and Max along with their teams. They knew Tyson's outburst would cost them and put heavy strains on thier friendships. The teams sat down and began the long discussion over what to do with Tyson and Hilary.

Hilary didn't wake up until late at night. THe girls were sleeping in one room and were whispereing softly.

"Hey." Hilary said groggily as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey Hil."

The girls surrounded her and hugged her and told her that everything would be alright and that Tyson was the biggest jackass in the world and that he had no right ot do or say the things his did on public television.

Hilary began to cry again and this time, it wasn't about Tyson. It was out of happiness that she cried. She was happy that she had so many good, honest friends to pick her up when someone pushed her down.

**:end of flashback:**

**---**

SweetStealer: Woo. Well, know we know how Hilary was broken. So Review and the next Chapter will be up soon. Caio for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Vanilla

SweetStealer: WOOT! FOURTH CHAPTER! ...i think.

Tyson: God, you're dense. And why the hell did you make me out to be the bad guy!

SS: Cuz it's fun.

Tala: Tyson. You're an idiot.

Hilary:Sobbing in a corner:

Tala:Throws a tomato at Tyson: it hits of course

SS: Uh...K. I don't own beyblade. Right then...

---

Chapter 4 i think...

Kai wandered around aimlessly, thoughts clouding his troubled mind. It was early in the morning and he and Tala had just finished an all night fight. It was a new record for them.

Kai looked up at the lightening sky and wondered if Tala really meant what he said earlier. He sighed and leaned against a wall. Feeling supported and in shadow, he sighed and slumped down.

He wasn't in his usual attire; jeans and a black shirt hung on his frame. A pair of army boots were hurridly thrown on his feet when he walked disgustedly away from his teammate.

'Tala didn't mean that. With all of his other one night stands he SURELY couldn't have meant that he loved Hilary.' he thought.

Oh yes. Our dear Kai knew about Tala's...er...love life. It wasn't really a love life, it was more of a one night stand type of thing. Kai had tried to force reason into Tala, but nooo, would Tala listen?

_'One night stands **were** my thing. I really like Hilary, Kai. You've got to believe me.'_

Kai shook his head.

'Tala lied. He said that about Amy. About Tiffany. About Brie. About that ugly-whats-her-face girl...he didn't love any of them.' Kai thought bitterly.

The sun was fully up now and Kai stood up. He looked at the sun hatefully and shielded his eyes. He hated the sunlight. Too bright.

Sullenly and in a more confused state than ever, Kai walked back to the hotel.

---

Hilary woke up feeling oddly refreshed. She looked at the clock, groaned and struggled to get out of her warm bed. The air was heavy with the smell of vanilla and Hilary soaked it all in.

She somehow dragged herself out of bed and threw on some clothes. This consisted of jeans, a red beater and sneakers. A small ruby heart hung from her neck. This had been a gift from Tyson and Hilary wondered why in the world she still wore it.

She examined it and then took it off. She replaced it with a red choker and a doubled up black necklace. A dark forest green bandana was tied on her head.

Hilary looked at herself critically in the mirror. She sighed and turned around, looking at all parts of her body.

'I'm not pretty. I'm just plain old Hilary. No curves, no boobs, no nothing.' she thought wearily.

She quietly walked out of the room and sneakily slipped past the other girls'. She needed time alone. A lot of time alone.

She walked out of the hotel and into the now busy streets. She wanded around, loosely wondering where she was headed. She stopped at a cafe and sat there, watching the rising sun.

The coffee she had ordered was growing colder by the second. She stayed in the cafe for a good two hours thinking about nothing. Time passed like a snail. Crawling along, being a annoyance to Hilary.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Hilary saw _him._ He was walking with Kai. He entered the cafe and ordered a cafe without noticing Hilary was there sitting less then five feet away.

"Oh shit." Hilary muttered.

She began to walk out of the store when-

"HILARY!"

The whole cafe turned to see Mariah and Marium entering the cafe happily. Hilary smacked herself in the head and tried to makea run for it, but failed miserably. Tala caught the back of her shirt just as the two girls walked up.

"We wondered where you had gone!" Marium said.

"Yeah, we could have joined you! Besides, I'm craving a latte." Mariah muttered.

Kai had somehow appeared into this mess and he somehow pulled them _all_ outside before people started making fools of themselves. The morning air was already warmed it wasn't even 11:00.

Tala and Hilary made eye contact and Hilary hurridly broke it, blushing furiously. Kai looked concerned but sighed all the same. Mariah and Marium began to blurt out pointless stuff.

"Hilary you shoud really tell us where you were going." Marium chided.

"I'm not a kid." Hilary protested.

"Yes, but all the same..." Mariah began but was cut of by a shrill shriek.

"TALA BABY IT'S BEEN A WHILE!"

The whole group whipped around and a blonde haired, bright eyed girl came bouncing toward them. She was in a jean mini and a green teeshirt. She had on sneakers and a lot of makeup.

She bounded up like an overly excited puppy and pulled a hororfied Tala into a bone crushing hug. Kai knew this would end badly.

"Don't you recognize me?" the girl asked.

Tala shooked his petrified head.

"It's me! Alexandra!" she smiled.

'She has really white teeth.' all the girls noticed.

Hilary felt her heart sink lower and lower and lower...she knew what was coming.

'Oh. I remember now. That ugly-whats-her-face girl...' Kai thought.

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Hi.' Tala said stiffly.

Alexandra put on a confused face.

"You aren't happy to see me, are you?" she said, pouting childlishly.

"Uhh..."

"Well, then. If you won't talk to me I'll take a look at your friends." she snapped and began to examin the girls. She didn't even spare Kai a glance.

"Hmm. Too pink." she said when she got ot Mariah.

"Too serious." she said when she looked at Marium.

"Too..." she stopped when she got to Hilary.

Hilary glared fiercily.

"What." Hilary dared the girl to go on.

"Umm...nothing. It's just, you look weird." Alexandra said, bobbing up and down in a ditzy sort of way.

WTF! Everyone's minds had the same message running through it.

WHO THE HELL DOES THIS GIRL THINK SHE IS!

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Marium hissed.

Alexandra turned to her.

"I'm Tala's girlfirend. Well, sorta. I'm like his one night stand when he gets bored." she said happily.

Hilary felt like she was going to throw up.

"You're kidding me." Hilary muttered.

Mariah stayed quiet. She did know that one night stands were Tala's thing.

'That jackass.' she thought.

Hilary sighed and just walked off. Yes, she just left the group feeling sullen and heartbroken. Again.

"HILARY...!" they all yelled.

Mariah and Marium raced after her, feeling a great load of dread was upon them.

Tala and Kai stood there with Alexandra who said after a moment,

"What's up with her?"

---

SweetStealer: Wow. I did this in 36 min at 12:36 at night. I am very proud.

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

SweetStealer: IM BACK! IM SOOOO SORRY! THIS WAS PUT ON HIATUS AND I TOTALLY FORGOT! SO HERE'S TO THE FIFTH CHAPPIE OF VANILLA!

Hilary: DAMN STRAIGHT!

Kai: Sweets doesn't own Beyblade.

Tyson: Yeah, she neglets us too much to own us.

---

Chapter 5:

Running, running, running...

Mariah and Maruim felt energy leak out of them slowly but surely. They raced past shops, cafes, buildings, offices, people...

"Dammit!" Mariah cursed as they lost rack of the troubled brunette.

"Where'd she go?" Marium asked, trying to take in oxygen and talk at the same time.

They both looked at each other.

"It's not fair to Hilary. She's been through too much to have this happen. Again." Mariah whispered as the two girls walked over and sank onto a hard, wooden bench.

"Hmm?" Marium asked. "What do you mean?"

Mariah stared off into space. She wasn't listening. She was thinking. Hard.

"Hey. Hey!" Marium flicked her on the forehead, annoyed.

The shade of an overhead tree was refreshing. They gave up on chasing Hilary. It was too much. Besides, they just didn't have enough energy to track her down again.

"What?" Mariah asked, dazed.

"What happened to Hilary?" Marium asked, quietly as she watched the sun come through the emerald leave above them.

Mariah turned to her, confused.

"You mean she never told you?"

Marium nodded.

"Well her mother died and her father committed..."

There was no need for anymore words.

---

Kai ditched and left for the hotel. He wasn't in the mood to put up with an overhyper blonde and an uncaring bastard of a teammate. He wanted his peace and quiet.

"Kai!"

So much for that...

The two-toned haired boy looked over his shoulder briefly. He did _not_ like what he saw. More morons.

Max, Kenny and Rei jogged up to him as soon as he entered the lobby. Grins lined their happy faces and Kai could only feel disgust. If they only knew what he had to put up with.

"I'm so glad we found you! It's great! Everyone's back together!" Max cheered.

Kenny pushed his glasses higher up his nose.

"Yes...except we haven't seen Hilary yet! We saw Tyson in the lobby but her-"

Kai cut him off, rudely, but they were all used to it.

"Hilary just ran off."

Rei furrowed his brow.

"What's the reason now?"

Kai turned away from them. His hands unclenched. It wasn't _their_ fault everything was like this. They had just-

"Wait. Why are you here again?" Kai asked.

"The convension. DUH!" Max dared to hit the older boy over the head. Kai began to fume.

"Don't-ever-touch-me-again." he hissed through clenched teeth.

Max laughed gaily, but his expression turned serious when he remembered Hilary. His friend was missing!

"Kai. What happened?" Kenny asked seriously.

"It ws just like when her parents died...isn't it?"

Kai nodded, mutely.

"She lost someone. Again."

---

Hilary had no idea where she was going, what she was going to do with herself, or where the hell she was. She had been sprinting for oh so long. Her lungs hurt, her legs ached and it was well after dark. Sometime around noon, she had lost Mariah and Marium.

The restless girl leaned her back against a tree. She had enough sense to look up and observe her shadowed surroundings.

'What the .' she thought.

She had winded up in a deserted park.

'Alone again.'

Anger began to bubble up inside her tired body. WHY. Why was she **_always _**left alone?! Tears stung her eyes and began to leak out in angry salty drops that painted the dark ground. It was so damn lonely...

"Why...?" she cried and sank to the ground.

"Why, why, WHY?!" she screamed to the darkness.

The sadness was unbearable. With every outburst, she tore dirt from the ground. Grass, flowers, twigs, leaves...whatever she could reach, went flying thorugh the air.

"Am I unlovable...?" she questioned softly, when the last of her energy had been spent.

She lay, eagle spread on the cold dirt, and watched the stars. So far...so innocent.

She cried. Out of self hatred. Disappointment...the agony from Tala.

'I'm useless.'

Hilary closed her tears stained eyes and began to float through her mind. She relaxed. Her shoulder came down, her hands unclenched, and her ruby orbs closed in final contentment.

A voice interrupted her.

"If you stay here, you'll catch a cold."

Hilary cracked open an eye. She wished she hadn't.

"Well?" the person asked, offering a hand.

She brushed the hand away gently.

"What are you doing here...?" she questioned.

_Tyson?_

---

Sweets: YEAH. I KNOW...SHORT CHAPTER. SUE ME.

Kai: Review. Now


End file.
